A Dragon's Loyalty
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: A battle between Muri and Azure Dragon from the perspective of a soldier in Azure Dragon's army. Warning: Character Death ONESHOT


**Ok, I know I'm supposed to be working on Watch, but I realized that they added Devil Kings and the only story on there is a complete mockery of the game, and I want to burn it. I don't care if they wrote that it's a crack fic and that they don't even know a damn thing about the game, the entire story is BS. **

**I'm working on Watch right now, so don't worry. Three computer crashes, all losing my damn chapters is a major set back.........but I'm working as hard as I can to re-type them.....AGAIN**

**Summary: A random battle between Muri and Azure Dragon from the perspective of a soldier in Azure Dragon's army. **

**Word Count: 1316**

How brilliantly our lord led us into battle. He was our shining star, our general, our friend, our leader, and most importantly in my eyes, our comrade. Azure Dragon...the One Eyed Dragon....our fearless leader. Tonight we feast, for tomorrow, we ride out to meet our next conquest, Muri.

Muri....that spineless weakling. How he expects to take over anywhere, I have no clue. All he cares about is politics, he doesn't know a thing about how to run an army...not like our lord Dragon. The fan wielding cretin shall know pain, and lots of it. Our lord shall defeat him, and soon, rule the lands.

A joyous cry breaks me out of my musing. Looking to my right, I see our lord general. He is dressed in his usual sky blue outfit, armor, and his six swords attached securely at his sides. His smirk set firmly in place on his face, he tossed several of our fellow soldiers a freshly caught boar. A few others came out of the forest carrying two dear, and another boar. Oh yes, we would feast tonight. Our lord certainly knew how to raise our fighting spirits before an attack.

The attack on Muri's lands is to be an ambush. Take mercy on the poor weak fool. We will attack at dawn, hopefully the weather will be decent enough, though something in me senses rain. The fan wielding lord will never see the attack coming, nor will he be able to survive it. A hand on my shoulder makes me jump slightly. I look up and see my lord smirking down at me, as if to beckon me to join in the celebrations. I smirk back and stand up, getting ready to follow him into the throng of people around us.

The smell of roasting boars and deer permeates the air, our mouths watering in anticipation. The wait for the meal is almost too much, so we break out the rice and small amounts of sake. No use in soldiers that are too hung over to fight the next day. The Dragon says nothing, only smirks and grabs a small cup for himself and sits off to the side, obviously enjoying the night as well.

Soon enough, the meat is cooked, portions passed around to all of us. I bit into the freshly cooked meat, savoring the taste of venison, my favorite. The aura around our camp has an almost euphoric feel to it, making us giddy with excitement. I almost fear that I wont be able to sleep at all tonight, but I know I will. I must be in top shape to fight on the morrow.

After an hour or so of merriment, our captains voice my thoughts of sleep aloud, echoing my thoughts of peak performance in battle. Our lord Dragon retreated to his tent with a waive to all of us, and the rest of us followed suit. Tomorrow was our next battle. It was fortunate that no one had bothered to go after Muri yet. His land has resources that we are in need of, not to mention the amount of trade that goes on in that area.

But enough of that for now....now we must sleep, for tomorrow....The battle begins....

The morning of our ride to Muri's lands was amazing. The sky was a clear blue, very few clouds at all. Yet, I was troubled. I knew something was going to happen, I could feel it. I spoke to my commander about it, but he told me it was just pre-battle jitters. I had hoped he was right. Our lord general led us in a spirit raising war cry as we rode toward our destination. Seeing his calm, yet excited features gave me the fighting spirit I knew I would need.

We are almost to Muri's stronghold. My premonition from last night has come true. Rain falls upon us, not that the Dragon minds. He seems overjoyed at the storm, for it is a chance to sneak in unseen. I ride towards the front of our company, and for that I am grateful. I am able to look upon our lord and gain strength from his own. I only hope that I can fight as well as he in todays battle, though I doubt I will, for our lord fights like a fierce god.

The gates are in front of us now, and a part of me wishes to tremble. My troubled feeling from earlier has returned. Am I to die today? It is entirely possible, and maybe that is what is bothering me so. I do not want to die. True, I am only nineteen years old, but I do have a family back home, and the woman of my dreams that I am here fighting for. I hope I do not die here today, but if I do, it shall be with honor.

Battle cries surround me on all sides from my comrades. The enemies shouts of confusion reach my ears as the larger men take the battering rams and begin to break down the front gate. Soon enough, the gates fall before us, and we charge in on foot. I try to stick close to my lord, so as I can protect him. Hundreds fall by our swords, perhaps thousands, I do not know a number. Though, now I am glad for the rain, for it washes away the blood around us in a sea of red.

The earth is stained with the blood of our enemies. A deep red mixed with the mud of the surrounding earth. An enemy slipped suddenly, our lord Dragon not missing a beat and dealing a swift death blow to the opposing foot soldier. Hearing a short war cry behind me, I spun quickly around, catching the blade meant for my head. I've never felt my heart beating faster than in these few moments.

So many fallen soldiers around us. Both my friends, and the enemy. If not for the rain, my blade would be stained red by the blood of the soldiers around me. So many fall by our swords on this day. We press forward toward Muri's campsite. Our spies told us that his camp is surrounded by gates on every side, yet only one is even accessible

I hope we reach the gate to Muri soon. I don't think my stomach can take too much more blood. A few foot soldiers rush our lord. He cuts them down effortlessly. But......my heart has stopped. An enemy lieutenant rushes up behind my lord. He is too distracted by the soldiers in front of him to see him. There's nothing I can do.....

My feet move of my own accord. I run......I hope I reach him in time.....I shout his name just before the blade swings. My own blade and body both reach out to stop it.....pain......so much pain.... I don't think I've ever felt this much pain. I see the startled look on my lords face....only to watch it be replaced by pure, unbridled fury...A bright blue aura surrounds him as he releases the build up fury the lieutenant, the One-Eyed Dragon drawing all six of his razor sharp blades.

There is more blood, so much more. But, amidst the red blood in my vision, there is also black. I don't think I'm going to make it. My lords fury as abated somewhat....he's turning to me...he says something...but I don't hear it. He reaches out a hand to me, but I don't think I can stand....the world around me dims even more, darkness taking over my sight. I wish I could say goodbye to my family.....and my love back home. I'll miss them. You'll tell them for me, wont you my lord? Cant you hear what I'm saying? I cant keep my eyes open any longer....Maybe I'll just sleep for a while...Yes, sleep sounds good now.


End file.
